Peter Clemenza
'''Peter "Fat" Clemenza was one of the original caporegimes in the Corleone family (the other being Salvatore Tessio), ruling over the family's territory in Hell's Kitchen and the Bronx. Biography Peter Clemenza was born in Sicily and emigrated to America at an early age, moving into Hell's Kitchen in New York. He swiftly became friends with another savvy youth, Salvatore Tessio. He became known as a suave yet violent presence in the neighborhood, ruthless in the protection of his property and his businesses. For this, he became of interest to Massimo Fanucci, but Clemenza rejected the idea of having a 'boss', and Fanucci let him go. Clemenza instead turned his sights toward mentoring the Corleone youth. Clemenza became a friend of Vito Corleone after immigrating from Sicily. As a young man, Vito held a blanket of guns for him to prevent their discovery by the police. Clemenza repaid this favor by stealing a rug for Vito's family, with the unwilling Vito's help, thus facilitating the future godfather's first introduction to the rewards of crime. Their roles were later reversed when Vito killed Don Fanucci, establishing him as the group's leader. Friendly and jovial, Clemenza was known as a storyteller among many of his acquaintances and family members - a trait that endeared him to Vito. Peter Clemenza got his start selling stolen goods such as dresses and guns with Vito and Tessio as far back as 1917, and became a key figure in the growing Corleone family. Vito kept him close through the years - even making him godfather to his oldest son Santino - though this was all to control his brutal and more ambitious tendencies. Defeating Sollozzo Clemenza played a key role in aiding Michael following the shooting of Vito, despite initially being suspected of setting the Don up. When Paulie Gatto was discovered as the true traitor, Clemenza was entrusted with the task of eliminating him, enlisting rising stars Rocco Lampone and Aldo Trapani to carry out the hit. He trained Michael, walking him through the scenario for assassinating Virgil Sollozzo, and Captain McCluskey and planted the gun prior to the assassination. The Five Families War During the ensuing the Five Families War, he oversaw the execution of several prominent members of the Cuneo family. At one point his house was searched by the police in connection with a strike breaking at the Verona Warehouse, but his goods were safely moved away. As Vito's most trusted friend, Clemenza was assigned to keep a watchful eye on his son-in-law, Carlo Rizzi and the bookies that he owned in Hell's Kitchen. Clemenza kept tabs on Rizzi through the use of his contact 'Sally Rags', who informed him of Sonny's assault on Carlo in 1947. Peter Clemenza also visited Sicily in 1950, where he met Michael Corleone in order to arrange his safe return to America and also to oversee the safe passage of a family friend, Salvatore Giuliano. At this time he was briefly reunited with his brother, Domenico Clemenza. Clemenza's family In the 1950s, Clemenza and Tessio requested the opportunity to start their own families, as Barzini had been chipping away at their territories. Michael told them to wait, and Clemenza agreed, but Tessio did not and made a deal with Emilio Barzini, which resulted in his death. Clemenza remained loyal, helping to assassinate Victor Stracci during Michael Rizzi's baptism. He also garotted Carlo Rizzi, Connie Corleone's husband, in revenge for Carlo's purported involvement in the massacre of her brother Sonny. Death For his loyalty and years of service, Clemenza was given his own family and continued running operations from the old Corleone Compound. He also stood in as consigliere for Michael when the family was making moves to become legitimate. Though old, he still retained the sharpness he had in his youth, and kept his ear to the street, with only the addition of a walking cane. It was through Clemenza that Michael learned about the rumors of homosexuality of his brother Fredo. He died of a supposed heart attack in 1958 whilst at a restaurant. He was succeeded by Frank Pentangeli, his loyal caporegime and friend. It was suspected that the Rosato brothers had something to do with his death. Personality and traits ]] A man whose jovial nature belied his vicious intelligence and his keen eye for talent, Clemenza was immediately seen as an asset to the young Vito Corleone, who utilised his violent tendencies for his own ends, although he attempted to curb them by naming Clemenza godfather to his son Santino, a duty which Clemenza took on with great pride and solemnity. He was known as quite the joker, being able to get a laugh out of Vito and even the more somber Michael, fittingly he died after telling his junior associates an amusing anecdote. Trivia *The shooting of Victor Stracci by Clemenza could well have been based on the assassination attempt on Frank Costello, who was also shot while he was entering an elevator, but survived, because the bullet only scratched his head. Notes and references Category: Corleones Clemenza Clemenza, Peter Clemenza Category: Deceased